Shop Next door: Lost chapter
by sverhei
Summary: This is a chapter form the Shop Next door part two that didn't make it into the story because I thought I had lost the file. I am happy to say that since it has been found I am going to go ahead and post it. Enjoy.


**I found this chapter today and thought I would post it. To not confuse everyone I'm putting it up on it's own. This chapter was one my my favorites while I was writing it but then sadly got lost in my messy files on my desktop. In an effort to move on with the story I continued with out it seeing as it didn't have any major plot events. Now it is found and I am happy to share it with everyone. Enjoy**

**Sverhei. **

"Kagome! We brought you a visitor!" looking up from her work

Kagome smiled as Fred and George came her way.

"Oh really," she mused out loud. The twins grinned at her before stepping aside to show a sheepish Ron standing behind them.

"Ron!" Kagome exclaimed happy to see him alright. Stepping forward she gave him a quick hug which he gladly returned.

"Are Hermione and Harry with you?" she asked curiously seeing as she had truly never seen the three separated. At least not for any long period of time, the trio was usually attached at the hip much like Fred and George were.

"No," scoffed at her then Ron looked away.

Kagome gave the twins a questioning look and they simply shrugged in return. Kagome decided to drop the matter for now. Obviously Ron didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, it looks like you haven't eaten properly in days." Kagome commented while poking Ron in the ribs. "I'll have to fix that."

Ron let out a laugh at her antics. "You sound like my mum when you say that." He told her.

Kagome grinned up at him with a huge smile on her face glad to have gotten a laugh out of him. Truthfully she didn't mind in the least being compared to Molly. Kagome thought the woman was a sweet caring soul who reminded her of her very own mother.

"Good because I'm not done mothering you yet Ronald." She told him using his full name in a teasing manner getting another rise of laughter out of the younger red head.

Ron stayed for a couple of days and it didn't take long for Kagome to figure out what was bothering the young man. Every time one of his friends or a younger student mentioned or asked about harry he seemed to either get upset or strangely silent. Kagome at one time having to share the lime light with Kikyo saw it for what it was and while Kagome hadn't been able to overcome that barrier and become friends with her she wished she had. Kagome didn't want to see a great friendship like Ron's and Harry's be ruined.

She found him later that night sitting up on the cot she had set up a while back for her frequent guests from the order. He was playing with the de-illuminator thing that Albus had left him in his will. Stealing the light from her bedside lamp then letting fly back.

"Ron? Have I ever told you about Kikyou?" Kagome began

"Nope" Ron answered simply before sitting up and giving Kagome his attention. Ron had always been a sucker for a good story and he loved hearing about Kagome's past when she was willing to tell it.

"She was my reincarnation." Kagome began.

"You in a past life?" Ron clarified and Kagome nodded her head.

"She had died after sealing Inuyasha to the sacred tree and when I woke Inuyasha he mistook me for her."

Ron gave her a look of sympathy which Kagome ignored for the moment.

"Inuyasha, and I had been traveling for months when a dark witch named Urasue stole Kikyou's ashes and tried to resurrect her." Kagome paused for a moment not wanting to go into details. "She succeeded, Kikyou was revived with a portion of my stolen soul."

Ron looked at her with wide eyes. "Bloody hell."

Kagome nodded "After that Kikyou kept crossing our paths and for the longest time it seemed, to me at least, that all Inuyasha could talk about was her. How Kikyou would have done this better or how she would have not messed up so often. Drove me insane."

"What you do about that?" Ron shyly asked finally getting where she was going with the story.

"I realized that I couldn't change Inuyasha, Kikyou or what had already happened between them in the past. The only thing I could change was myself. So I did, I learned to accept things as they came and just try my best in the moment." Kagome told him

Rom was quiet for a while thinking over what Kagome had said before asking another question. "Did you and Kikyou ever become friends?"

"No, but I think that had more to do with the fact that she was contently trying to kill me." Kagome told him seriously before breaking in to a grin "Kind of put a damper on the whole bonding thing"

Ron let out a small laugh and Kagome bid him goodnight. The next morning Kagome found a note on his pillow he had left after finding a way back to Hermione.


End file.
